The Voice Within
by Aleck
Summary: Rory Danes was born mute. Her best friend and older brother Jess is the only link to a voice that she has in the world.
1. The Flutter Of Hearts

**Chapter One**

She watched it with anxiety as the film on the pregnancy kit turned pink. She smiled. They had been trying for a few months now with no luck, but here it was. The baby they had both wanted. She didn't know what to do first. Run to him and tell him the good news, call him and then pick Jess up from Day Care. Where would she start? Running out of the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. What happened if the test was wrong? She would get his hopes up and then watch his eyes fall when it turned out to be wrong. She had to make sure, if not for herself, but for him.

"I wish to book an appointment to see Doctor Hamilton". Lorelai started to play with the phone cord, while waiting for the receptionist to look at his schedule.

"He is free in about half an hour. Would that be suitable for you?" She asked. The usual drone of the receptionist voice.

"That would be perfect", she smiled.

"Your first and last name please".

"Lorelai Danes". Lorelai dreamily replied. She had finally married the man that made her heart ache every time he was near.

"Your confirmed for an 11:00 o'clock appointment with Doctor Hamilton. I will see you soon". Lorelai hung up. She had half an hour to wait, what was she meant to do during that time? It only took her ten minutes to get to the doctors, so that meant she had twenty minutes. A whole twenty minutes. Jess needed to be picked up from day care, but that wasn't until three. She had the whole day to herself, but now she couldn't even remember what she had planned. Grabbing her car keys she headed over to Luke's Dinner. If she was going to start fretting, it would be in a place that she was comfortable in. A place she had watched grow from when she was younger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as soon as he saw her. "You were meant to be going to the construction sight today".

"That's what I had to do", she mumbled to herself, while slipping into the comfortable counter chair. Luke came up to the side of her and kissed her gently.

"You want sometime to eat before you head over there?" He was already

walking over to the coffee machine to make her a new cup of coffee.

"No thanks. I just thought I would come by here for a little while". He placed the cup beside her as he walked back behind the counter.

"That meal was delicious. The best I have had in a long time". An old women mentioned to Luke, as he smiled.

"I will let the cook know". The women collected her change after paying for her meal and exited the establishment.

"You hear that Caesar?" Luke screamed over his shoulder.

"You know I did baby".

"Luke?" She needed to tell him. She needed some support once she got into the Doctors. How could she sit and wait alone?

"Yeah Hun?" He looked up from the customers receipt.

"Oh, don't worry about it". Lorelai started to get up and walk out from the Dinner.

"Lorelai", he called towards her. She stopped and walked back.

"Yeah?" He knew didn't he? She was acting to weird, even for her.

"You forgot your coffee", he motioned to the cup still on the counter.

"Oh I did too", she smiled. Picking up the cup she walked over to Luke and kissed him on the cheek. "I will see you tonight".

"I will see you then". A smile was exchanged and then Lorelai left. How could she have nearly told him? That was certainly a bad idea going in there. He just held that power over her.

"Lorelai Danes", the Doctor called. Lorelai looked up from bitting her fingernails. They were perfectly shaped when she walked in, but now they were all bitten back. About time, she thought to herself, as she hurried into the room with the Doctor.

"And how are we today?' He questioned, pulling out her medical file.

"I am alright. And you?" Was she even meant to ask that? Bradley smiled.

"So what brings you in today?"

"I think I might be pregnant". She was looking around the room. Her eyes just couldn't focus.

"Your second already?" Lorelai nodded. "And how is Jess these days?"

"Doing well. He is in day care currently. Seems to be the star pupil, maybe its a sign for things to come. The teachers marvel at how well he does each time I go to pick him up. Sometimes I have to drag him out because he loves being there so much". She felt more at ease now. She loved talking about how great Jess was.

"Okay, well lets see if I can confirm or deny your anxiety". Doctor Hamilton pulled out a clipboard. Lorelai looked at the back of it, and tried to recall the last time she did this.

"This is going to be the same as last time?" She asked.

"Exactly. Nothing new or scary".

"I wouldn't say that", she whispered.

It was ten minutes before everything was completed. She had fill out the questionnaire and was now waiting for her test results. This was the hard part, even harder then waiting in the waiting room. It was like waiting on top of waiting.

Bradley walked back through the door with the clipboard in his hand. He wasn't smiling, he was frowning. It was like she was on trail, waiting for one person to look at her, to let her know the outcome.

"I can't take in anymore. Please, and I pregnant?" She blurted out. Bradley laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit". Lorelai smiled weakly. "Okay, fair is fair. You're pregnant. Three weeks to be exact".

"Three weeks. You mean I have been carrying around another life for three weeks and I didn't know? I'm already a bad mother".

"Lorelai", the Doctor held her hand. "Your not a bad mother. The baby is just starting to form, and without side effects it can go unnoticed for longer periods of time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another twenty minutes before Lorelai left the Doctors Office. She now had to book an ultra sound, and let Luke know the news. She didn't know quiet how to do it. Run into the dinner and yell it on the top of her lungs, buy him a present of baby clothes. The excitement was rushing to her head, as her cell phone rang.

"Lorelai speaking".

"Lor, where are you? Are you coming today or not? We have been waiting for two hours now".

"Sookie". Lorelai laughed. "I won't be coming in today. You will have to take care of the construction work". She forgot about that yet again. That was twice in one day.

"Me? You know I can't run this mess".

"Its our mess, our soon to be Inn. You know how everything is meant to go, and I have some shopping I need to get done".

"Shopping? Your ditching me with these imported timbers for shopping?" Sookie couldn't believe this. Her best friend was leaving her high and dry.

"Yes. I am shopping for baby clothing".

"Jess is a bit old for that".

"I am aware of that Sookie".

"Your pregnant?"

"That's right".

"Your pregnant! Oh my god, your pregnant!" Sookie screamed into the phone, so loud that it made Lorelai jump back.

"Yes, and I haven't told Luke yet". She was smiling ear to ear. It was finally setting in. In less then nine month she would be a mother again. "So please keep this quiet".

"Oh I will. This makes up for everything. I will make sure everything is taken care of, you just relax and buy some really cute outfits".

"I plan too. I plan to waste all of Luke money on this. I will see you tomorrow". Lorelai hung up.

Lorelai had spent all day on her feet, and was finally glad when she fell upon her bed. Her purchases fell down around her, and she glanced at her clock. "Shit". She was meant to already be on her way to pick up Jess. Rushing out the door, Lorelai tripped on an old rug. She nearly fell to the floor, but managed to steady herself against the wall. Regaining her footing she wondered if perhaps she should go see the Doctor. It was just a small fall after all. It would have to wait now, Jess was waiting.

"Jess", she called as soon as she opened up the door. A boy turned around and smiled. There he was.

"Mommy", he ran into her open arms.

"How is my big boy today?"

"Good. We got to finger paint today. Mrs. William said she was going to hang them all up tomorrow, you want to come see?" He was already pulling her along to the paintings.

"This one is yours", she pointed. It didn't have a name on it, but she knew. Jess smiled and nodded.

"Its beautiful. Your already and artist". Jess blushed.

"Is it time to go? I wanna see Daddy. He promised that we would play catch today".

"It is. Just get your bag and we will be on our way".

"Yay", Jess screamed. Running over to the pigeon holes, he pulled out his Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles backpack, and then ran back to Lorelai. Jess grabbed her hand.

"See you next week", Mrs. Williams called.

"Thanks Sandy", Lorelai replied, as Jess waved his hand furiously at her.


End file.
